Blog użytkownika:KumiBani/Sen czy Bajka (Brak Pomysłu)
Witam was wszystkich pokolei. Kłaniam się nisko aż po same kule. Tak nisko ze az za nisko. Witam cie drogi przyłowywaczu na mym skromnym blogu odrazu przepraszam za błedy ortograficzne. TUTORIAL: *Akcja dzieje się w teraźniejszośći *Czkawka (i wszyscy z jego wieku) mają po 18 lat *Stoik jest Policjantem a Valka pracuje w domu przez internet *Czkawka wyrużnia się tym ze ma nadludzką inteligencje. (Umie czytać w myślach tak jakby) *Astrid nie mieszka na wyspie chwilowo. *Na wyspie Berk jest zwyczaj że co niedziele. Pije sie Żubra :P *Jest wiele nowych postaci. *Zapraszam DO czytania Rozdział 1. Od Dawna na Wyspie Berk nie przypływało aż tyle gośći. Wyspa była coraz bardziej zaludniona. Tabuny ludzi przypływają lub przylatują samolotami lub statkami. Po to by obejrzeć i spłynąć z najwiekszej na świecie zjeżdżalni wodnej. Jej wysokość jest wyżrzsza od 44 metrów. Nie każdy ma odwage zjechać tą zjeżdżalnią. Jest ona wyjątkowa z tego powodu iż leci z niej czerwona woda. Nie dziwie się uzywają tak dużo barwniku czerwonego ze ja cie kręce. Och gdzie sa moje maniery ja jestem Czkawka Haddock. Mam 18 lat. Mam tate i mame. Stoik i Valke obaj mają po 39 lat. Tata Pracuje jako policjant a mama przez internet. Ja chodze do Technikum. Nie lubie się uczyc lecz mój mózg kontroluje mnie i nie moge się mu sprzećiwić nie chce stracić mojej inteligencji i daru od Boga. Do czytania ludzkich myśli. Pragnoł bym aby wkoncu w Technikum była wycieczka(To Jest Ostatni dzień wakacji jak coś), najlepiej na tą zjeżdżalnie wodną. Może kiedyś w przyszłości. Chciałbym przedstawić swój wizerunek nie jest on jakiś super. Mam brązowe włosy i ogromne zielone oczy. Tyle wystarczy :) Wiecie i tak to juz za wiele Moje życie nie jest uregułowane. Poprostu robie to co chcę w Naszej szkole panuje tak jakby system rang. - Na samej górze jest Banda Sączysmarka - Znajdują się w niej: Sączysmark,Mieczyk i Szpadka,Śledzik. Jego Banda zajmuje się dokuczaniem innym osobom ale też jest do uprzykrzania rzycia nauczycielom. A najlepsze jest to że Tej Bandy nie mogą pytać nauczyciele ... Chciałbym Tak. - Potem są Gejmerzy - Ja akurat tu należe, Jest tu też Marcin,Anna, Kristof, Maciuś, Natalia - Gejmerzy są znani z tego że ciągle wygrywają (czasami przegrywają) rużne turnieje. Z tych gier Counter Strike: Global offensive, League of Legends. Jeśli chodzi o Csa Go to najlepszym graczem jestem ja moja ranga to Legendary Eagle Master (Tutaj KLIK ranking cs go). A reszta druzyny maja tylko Eagle Master wiecie. Turnieje gra się w Pięćiu. Jeśli chodzi o League of Legends to najlepsza jest Anna z dywizja challenger (Dywizje w Lolu). Reszta ma inne dywizje. Ja gram tylko w Cs Go wiec nie wiem jak im idzie w lolu. Najlepsze jest to że my nie mamy w-f tylko zamiast tego ćwiczymy w Csa. - Potem sa nauczyciele - ale to tylko nauczyciele wiec wiecie - A na koncu jest Elita - Grupa dziewczyn więc. Nie znam wogule jej ale wiem ze większość z nich to deski xdd. Dzisiaj jest środa. Mój ulubiony dzień w tygodniu zawsze jezdzimy wtedy na Basen. By wyszaleć się i zapomnieć o tym ze będe sam w domu przez 2 tygodnie bo rodziców nie bedzie. No cuż basen jak to basen pływanie więc po co to opisywac. Już jutro szkoła czyli najgorszy dzień w życiu. Dzisiaj było rozpoczęcie. Jutro jest fajnie bo mam na 10 bo dziewczyny mają 2 w-f. Potem są 2 lekcje informatyki na której będziemy oglądać Komedie Amercian Pie. Po basenie przyjechałem do domu i poszłem spać. Rozdział 2. Gdy rano wstałem obudził mnie mój czarny pies imieniem Szczerbatek ja jestem strasznym leniem zamiast wejść na kompa to spałem do godziny 9:50. O kur--- 9:50 lekcje się już zaczeły. Odrazu się ubrałem umyłem zęby uczesałem. Zbiegłem po schodach wywalając sie przy tym i wybijając palec u prawej ręki. No świetnie jak ja będe grał. NIe myślać wziołem deskorolke połozyłem na chodniku i czym prędzej pojechałem do szkoły wykonując rużne triki. Gdy byłem już koło szkoły usłyszałem 3 dzwonek to znaczy że lekcja śię skonczyła spojrzałem na zegarek byla godzina 10:25. wbiegłem do szkoly a deskorolkę zostawiłem gdzieś na polu. Poczym przebrałem buty. Zaczołem je wiązać gdy podszedł do mnie Marcin i dał mi klucz do szafki. Masz niezłego farta Czkawka - Marcin ??? mam szafke z tobą co to za fart :) - Czkawka Mylisz się masz szafkę z tą nową . Jak ona się nazywała (5 minut puzniej) .. A no tak Astrid. - Marcin (Astrid jak coś przyjechała z innej wyspy) Aha ok. Który numer - Czkawka Szafka numer 69 - Marcin Aha Dzieki - Czkawka Nie ma za co powodzenia :) - Marcin Odszedł. Ja zawiązałem buty i poszedłem do szafki by wrzucić tam Słuchawki (Razer Cracken 7.1), Musze powiedzieć niesamowićie działają. Zamknołem szafkę i popatrzyłem na mój palec był cały śiwy. Nie zwracając uwagę na ból. Poszedłem na górę. Do sali nr. 34. Rzuciłem plecak obok plecaka Anny. I poszedłem do ubikacji. Na moje nieszczęśćie była tam Banda Sączysmarka. Czego tu chcesz? - Sączysmark Niczego. Nudzi ci śię ? - Czkawka Ta bo co? -Saczysmark Potrzebuje zebyś mi palca naprostował - Czkawka 5 zł i po sprawie - Sączysmark Dobra łap - Czkawka , Dałem mu 5 zł poczym pociągnoł muj palec. Ty masz zadużo siły !!, Złamałes mi palca !! - Czkawka Nie moja wina - Sączysmark Dobra dzieki .. - Czkawka NIe ma sprawy xdd :) - Sączysmark Wyćiągłem mój telefon LG L90 (taki jak ja mam) Poczym napisałem smsa do naszej paczki ze nie dam rady grac bo palca złamałem. Przyjeli to ze smutkiem ale takie życie. Poszedłem do pielęgniarki która oglądała mój palec. Poczym Dała wypis zebym udał się na ostry dyżur i poszła mnie zwolnić z lekcji. Po chwili wróciła i kazała mi iśc do domu i jechać na ostry dyżur. Poszedłem do szafki i otworzyłem ją. Udeżając dzwiami szafki kogoś odrazu zamknołem szafkę i zobatrzyłem Blądynkę o Niebieskich oczach. Przepraszam nic ci śię nie stało ? - Czkawka Nie raczej ... raczej nic - Astrid To ty jesteś Astrid co nie ? - Czkawka No tak a ty to Czkawka - Astrid We własnej osobie, Bardzo cie przepraszam ale wiesz śpieszy mi się. - Czkawka Nic się nie stało nic się nie martw idz ;0 - Astrid Narka - Czkawka Poczym wyszedłem ze szkoły wziołem deskorolke i jechałem do domu bez robienia trików. Wszedłem do domu przebrałem się i coś zjadłęm i pojechałem na ostry dyżur. .... Po 5 godzinach ... Mój palec jest w gipsie na 1 tydzien nastawili mi też kość. Dobrze ze na tydzień. Podziękowałem i pojechałem do domu (wezwałem taxi). Podjechalem pod dom i wszedłem do niego . Zobatrzyłem ze szczerbatek ma pustą miskę więc dalem mu jedzenie do pierwszej miski. A do drugiej wodę. Poczym poszedłem na górę (Jako iż ten tydzień był nudny nie muśićie nic wiedzieć). Po zdjęciu gipsu było wspaniale palec jak nowy. Tylko najgorsze jest to ze wyrzucili mnie z Paczki. Głupie nooby bo znalezli sobie innego Gracza. Wszedłem do szkoły. Otworzyłem dzwi do szafki i zobatrzyłem zamkniętą w niej Astrid . Czyżby Banda Sączysmarka ? - Czkawka Zgadłem .. - Astrid Który to już raz w tym tygodniu? - Czkawka Chyba z 3 raz - Astrid Widzisz chyba Sączysmark cię polubił - Czkawka BLEEEEEEEEEEE - Astrid Widzisz xd dobra teraz idz bo musze buty wyciągnąc ... - Czkawka Astrid poszła a ja śię przebrałem. Dzisiaj był poniedziałek. Mieliśmy na godzinę 8:30. A 1 zajęćia to Zajęćia Plastyczne. Odkąd wyrzucili mnie z Paczki to przestałem grać. Ciągle rysuje nic więcej moja dywizja w csie spadła. Zaprzyjażniłem się niektórymi nauczycielami którym pomagam ćiągle. Dlatego mnie nie pytają. Niespodziewanie zadzwonił dzwonek udałem się pod salę 09 i wszedłem do sali. Gdzie śiedziała już klasa lecz nie było Pani. Szukałem wolnego miejsca lecz na moje nieszczęśćie było one tylko koło Astrid. Śiadłem i wyćiągłem muj notes z którego wyrwałem 3 kartki z narysowanymi dziewczynami. Wiecie dla zabawy. Na 1 z nich byłą Astrid dlatego szybko ją wyrwałem i wyrzuciłem do kosza. Po chwili do sali wszedł Nauczyciel: Witajcie dzieći przepraszam za spużnienie ale zapaliła się nam kuchenka w pokoju nauczycielskim - Pani Klaudia Extraaa - szpadka i mieczyk Dzisiaj na lekcji chciałabym zebyścię zrobili w grupach rysunek który przedstawi rózne zamki - Pani Klaudia Dobrze - Klasa Tak jak teraz Siedzicie to sa grupy - Pani Klaudia No nie - 2/4 klasy Jak wam nie odpowiada to możecie się zamienić daje wam 2 minuty - Pani Klaudia 2/4 Klasy wstało i zaczeło sie wymieniać w tym i ja. Jako iż śledzik umiał też malować to śiadłem z nim. Odrazu się zgodził a z Astrid śiadł Kristof. Który jest teraz przewodniczącym w mojej starej paczce. Wszystko zostało ustalone więc zapisuje was w dzienniczku. Termin oddania pracy to 3 dni macie czas do czwartku. - Pani Klauda Kto nie odda Dostaje 1 - Pani Klaudia Poczym zadzwonił dzwonek teraz był w-f chłopców z dziewczynami. Jako iż Czkawka miał zwolnienie lekarskie to nie ćwiczył. I tak szybko mineły te lekcje. Po ostatnim dzwonku spakowałem się i wybiegłem z klasy. Poszedłem do szafki żeby przebrać buty. Gdy Astrid szła do szafki niby specjalnie akurat otworzyłem dzwi tylko że mocno który udezyły prosto w twarz Astrid. Zamknołem szafke i poszedłem wraz z śledzikiem do jego domu. Szliśmy po chodniku a ja iż mi śie nudziło zaczołem czytać w myślach śledzika: Ale chcialbym byc kucykiem mugłbym latać i robić co chce, kurde nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy tak traktują Astrid, Chciałbym zeby mój pieś był troche grubszy, Szkoda że rozwaliłem kibel ostatnio gdy na nim śiadłem. - Śledzik w myślach Doszliśmy pod dom Śledzika był on duży i był pomalowany na kolor czerwony. Weszliśmy do środka gdzie przywitała nas mama Śledzika. Poszliśmy na górę i zaczeliśmy omawiać cały plan pracy. Po skonczeniu omawiania wyszło na to zę ja będe rysował zamek a śledzik zrobi cały dwór i inne rzeczy ludzi i tak dalej. Ja mam narysować jeszcze rzeke i most oraz wóz z zborzem. Postanowiliśmy ze jutro narysujemy, zrobiliśmy zadanie razem. Poczym się spakowałem i porzegnałem sie z jego rodzicami i z nim i poszedłem do domu. Na moje szczęśćie rodzice byli w domu i nakarmili szczerbatka. O czym ja mówie przecierz mamy w domu robota. Który sprząta i daje jeść i pić szczerbatkowi. Tylko czasami nie daje kiedy się ładuje. Wszedłem na górę i włączyłem komputer. Wszedłem na FaceBooka gdzie czekało na mnie zaproszenie do znajomych od Astrid Hofferson. A co śię będe Przyjołem zaproszenie poczym . Wyłaczyłem FaceBooka i poszedłem na BattleFielda 4. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Ćiągle chce mi się płakać dlaczego on mnie walnoł tymi dzwiami od szafki przecierz nic mu nie zrobiłam nic a nic. Nie wiem. Gdy weszłam do domu nakarmiłam wichure muj piesek niebiesko-zólty. Któy przyłozył do mnie swój pyszczek. Pobawiłam się z nią i poszłam zjeść obiad. Była godzina okolo 16 coś wiec obiad prawie wieczorny xd. Zjadłam obiad i poszłam zrobic zadanie. Przy pomocy internetu. Weszłam też nachwile na Fb gdzie zobatrzyłam ze Czkawka jest dostępny i wiele innych znajomych z innych wysp. Napisałam do niego: Dlaczego walłeś mnie dzwiami od szafki? A jakoś tak mi się chciało xd Przynajmniej powiedz co ci zrobiłam ! Nic poprostu się muśiałem na czymś wyładować miał być to kto inny ale ty akurat szłaś więc Jesteś gnojkiem wiesz. Żeby dziewczyne udeżać dzwiami od szafki Zabronisz? Tak weż sie nie odzywaj do mnie leszczu. Poczym wyłaczyłam Komputer i rozpłakałam się. Polubiłam go a ten mnie uderza szafką od dzwi. Poprostu fajnie, Przynajmniej Kristof i Śledzik są dla mnie mili. Chciałabym mieć normalną przyjaciułke której można się wyżalić i tak dalej lecz nic Żyćie nie daje mi takiej możliwośći. A ja? Jestem Zwykła Dziewczyną która chodzi do Technikum. Nie mam Rodziców, A utrzymuje się z tego ze muj tata był milionerem. Więc tam pieniadze mam. Ale i tak to nigdy nie będzie to samo. Tak samo jak z moimi rodzicami. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wiecie głupio mi że dziewczyne udeżyłem ale ma za swoje. Mniejsza o to i tak jej przejdzie a ja musze teraz się postarać. Chciałbym zeby była moją przyjaciułką ale za to gnojku tak zrobie ze mnie popamięta. Jutro wf i będziemy grali w Piłke nożna specjalnie kopne tak by dostała bardzo mocno w Brzuch. Nastepnego dnia Rozdział 3. Wstałem i się ubrałem umyłem zęby i pobawiłem się z moim ukochanym psem. Nikt i nic mi go nie zastąpi. Najgorsze jest to ze bardzo lubi mnie lizać ale co tam. Przynajmniej wiem ze mnie kocha. Wziołem plecak na dół poczym zjadłem sniadanie wziołem 10 zł do szkoły i ubrałem Buty czarne z marki Pumy. Tata odwiuzł mnie do szkoły a sam pojechał do pracy przed wejściem spotkałem Astrid bez słówka wszedłem do szkoły. Przebrałem buty i znowu wrzuciłem słuchawki do szafki poczym ją zamknołem. Następnie poszedłem się przebrać na w-f z dziewczynami. Przebrałem się i zadzwonił dzwonek weszliśmy wszyscy do sali. Była rozgrzewka. Po rozgrzewce wybraliśmy drużyny ja gram z sączysmarkiem, Marcinem, Anną. A Astrid gra z Kristofem,Mackiem,Natalią. Astrid stałą na bramce ja też miałem stać ale specjalnie się zamieniłem z Saczysmarkiem kazałem mu zobatrzyć na coś. Zaczeliśmy grę było dużo podan i trików po 5 minutach doszliśmy do bramki gdzie bronila Astrid. Oddałem strzał bardzo śilny który trafil prosto w jej brzuch i wepchnoł ją do bramki. Pani widząc wezwałą pielęgniarkę i poszły do gabinetu. Podszedły do mnie dziewczyny i kristof i marcin: Wiesz co jesteś naprawde gnojkiem ! My wiemy że masz cela więc muśiałes to zrobić specjalnie - Amatorzy Może i zrobiłem ! I co z tego ? - Czkawka Wiesz lub nie wiesz ale ciekawe jak coś się jej stanie to kto śię nią zaopiekuje - Amatorzy No jej rodzice - Czkawka Zeby jeszcze rodziców miała - Amatorzy Hach rodzice ją opuścili - Czkawka Tak Zgineli podczas rejsu fala morska wyrzuciła ich ze statku do wody gdzie było pełno rekinów, Astrid na własne oczy widziała jak jej rodzice giną - Amatorzy Ja przysięgam ja nie wiedziałem - Czkawka (Nagle w całym ciele poczułem wspułczucie) Wiesz mnie to się podobało - Saczysmark,Mieczyk Czkawkuś a może tak chcesz należeć w naszej bandzie ? - Saczysmark Jasne :P - Czkawka Noi gitara chodz dopisze cie do listy - Saczysmark Poszliśmy a ja byłem bardzo zły na śiebię ja nie wiedzialem. Zadzwonil dzwonek lecz Astrid na niej nie było po chwili można było usłyszeć sygnał karetki który przyjechał akurat pod naszą szkołe wszyscy jak na zebranie wybiegli z klasy i paczyli na ratowników medycznych wiązacych na noszach Astrid. Po chwili Czkawka został wezwany !!! prze dyrektora do gabinetu. Czkawka poszedł do gabinetu gdzie też czekała Pielegniarka: Chłopcze wiesz co uczyniłes ? - Dyrektor Nie ? - Czkawka Kazdy wie ze zrobiłęs to specjalnie! - Dyrektor NIe nie prawda zeszła troche piłka mi - Czkawka Przestań kłamać Astrid przez cb ma Złamane na 2 żebra i ma krwotok wewnętrzny - Dyrektor Naprawde ? - Czkawka Nie na umyślnie - Dyrektor Zostajesz zawieszony w prawach ucznia a jeśli nie chcesz by sprawa trafiła do sądu. Ty i twoja rodzina macie się nią zaopiekować aż do powrotu jej zdrowia. ZROZUMIANO !!!!!? - Dyrektor Dobrze ale ja naprawde nie chciałem - Czkawka I tak to już nic nie da- Dyrektor Teraz idz się spakuj. Jedziemy do szpitala czeba sprawdzić co z nią - Dyrektor No okay. Widzimy sie przy dzwiach - Czkawka Poszedłem spakowałem się i poszedłem do dzwi ubrałem Buty i pobiegłem do Auta dyrektora poczym pojechaliśmy do Szpitala gdzie była Astrid. (C.D.N) Jak myślicie co jest z astrid ?. Ten kto bedzie najblirzej dedyk !!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania